Devotion Born of Blood
by Angels and Ashes
Summary: REVISED. The Daiyoukai’s retainer watched, terrified by the scene that was unfolding before his eyes, as he stood by the door. He knew that his Master intended to kill the girl there was no doubt about it. ReadReview


**A/N Author's Note:**

I originally wrote and posted a short (699 words) prologue to this story under the same title, "Devotion Born of Blood." However, after much thought, I have decided to re-do things (starting with the extension of the original prologue). Thank You to the readers who submitted a review for, "Devotion Born of Blood" the first time it was posted (though it was only on for one day): bobbie joe, Kagura134, Forme, Inuyashasbabygurl14, ArizonaBay, Essis, and Roisin-Dhu. Thank You and as always, Enjoy. R(ead)R(eview).

**K/I/M Keep In Mind:**

Daiyoukai: Title. A term used to describe/In reference to a powerful demon. The prefix "dai" means "great" while the word "youkai" means "demon." Daiyoukai literally translates to "great demon." I refer to Sesshoumaru as a Daiyoukai rather than just a youkai due to the fact that his father was often considered to be an "Inu Daiyoukai" ("Great Dog Demon").

Side Note: The prefix "dai" can also be used as a first/middle name. It is often listed in "Baby Name" books as a Japanese (female) name or as a Welsh (male) name.

The manga/anime does not provide much clarification as to the territorial habits of the inu youkai since so few are known/ever mentioned (Inu no Taishou, Sesshoumaru's mother, Sesshoumaru and the hanyou Inuyasha). I have always been under the assumption that Inu no Taishou perhaps inhabited a series of manors/estates/castles in the Western Lands that he claimed as his "domain." Therefore, it is only natural to also assume that when Inu no Taishou died these estates (as I shall refer to them from this point on) were left to Sesshoumaru; the first born son and full-blooded heir.

Side Note: In Episode 162, Rin asks Jaken what Sesshoumaru intends to do after Naraku is defeated. Jaken replies by explaining to Rin that Sesshoumaru has always been a creature of supreme conquest (in search of power and personal gain) so he will more than likely establish an "empire." What exactly Jaken meant by this I cannot say (at this point in time) but it will play a major part in this story.

As an Inuyasha fanfiction writer/reader I am a huge fan of the Sesshoumaru/Rin pairing (provided Rin is of a suitable age). In "Devotion Born of Blood" Rin is seventeen years old though I am unsure as to Sesshoumaru's real age (the manga and anime indicate that he is at least a century old; if anyone knows the exact number of years please tell me). In the manga/anime guidebook, _Inuyasha Okuki Kaiden_, author/creator Rumiko Takahashi states that Sesshoumaru is nineteen (as a notation that this age is in relation to his appearance and mindset).

I am fond of keeping Sesshoumaru in character; his personality is one of the many things that make him such a pleasure to write about. Therefore, do not expect a lot of "fluff" or anything along the lines of: "…and Sesshoumaru gathered the precious Rin in his arms, spinning around like a lovesick teenager…"

**DISCLAIMER:**

"I do NOT own INUYASHA; its characters/storyline are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi."

**DEVOTION BORN OF BLOOD**

**Chapter One: Most Unexpected**

::The Western Lands; Estate of the current Inu Daiyoukai::

As Sesshoumaru crossed the threshold of the room his right hand gripped the hilt of Tokijin. Slender fingers curling around the burnt hide that served as the hilt's binding.

_This must end tonight._

He reasoned in his mind. Golden eyes narrowed at the prospect of what he was about to do and with calculating steps he continued to lightly stride across the polished floor.

_I will not allow her to become my weakness._

The Tenseiga pulsed at his side and though he felt it, the Daiyoukai chose to ignore it. As always Sesshoumaru wore a mask of indifference that few could ever interpret the meaning of; for with the slightest quirk of a finely groomed brow there was a subtle change.

_I refuse to suffer the same fate as my Father._

A few more steps and he would be at the edge of the mat that served as her bed. When she had first come into his custody, ten years ago, he had silently offered her luxuries that most mortals could not afford. She had refused; his ningen ward was not a greedy or selfish creature like most specimens of her kind. Instead she had requested only a new kimono, one that was not so battered by the rough day-to-day routines of life in the village, and he willingly obliged. The new kimono was commissioned the next day and Jaken was sent to retrieve it from Ayano, the youkai seamstress. Needless to say, the old moth was confused. It was rare that she was asked to fashion something so simplistic; white and orange checkered cotton accompanied by a green silk obi. When Ayano had handed the parcel containing the cloth over to Jaken, she inquired why Sesshoumaru would want such a thing. The imp, somewhat ashamed, refused to say. He carried that parcel back the distance to their encampment, held at arms length, like it was the plague. Rin was thrilled when he returned and joyous she discarded the tattered robes, pausing only to utter a few words of thanks. It was the first time Jaken has ever seen the Daiyoukai's gaze soften; puzzled by how such a trivial thing could generate such happiness.

"Milord?"

The Daiyoukai's retainer watched, terrified by the scene that was unfolding before his eyes, as he stood by the door. He knew that his Master intended to kill the girl; there was no doubt about it. Though Jaken assured himself that it was for the best, the realization of such cruelty had yet to fully sink in. Amphibious eyes bulged and there was a tremor of fear in his voice as he spoke.

"Do you really think it so necessary?"

Rather than directly answer the imp, Sesshoumaru issued a single command.

"Jaken. Close the screen."

_Lord Sesshoumaru._

As impassive as the Daiyoukai was known to be, there was no denying it. He held certain warmth for the girl. That was to say that he cared for his ningen ward though he did not love her. It was not in the Daiyoukai's nature to feel love… especially not for such a lowly creature. Nonetheless, even he had to admit that she had grown on him over the years… a bit too much as of late. Slowly but surely she was becoming his weakness and soon he would be condemned to the same wretched fate that had consumed his Father. For both Rin's sake and his own, it had to end.

_LORD SESSHOUMARU._

Sesshoumaru waited until he heard the wooden frame slide across the floor before kneeling down beside the bed. The wind had picked up outside and it howled in a feverish manner; lest it blow down the whole door, he did not wish to wake his sleeping ningen ward. A fierce opponent in the eyes of his most dangerous enemies, this was the one mercy he would show. Sesshoumaru would grant her a quick and painless death while she slumbered in the world of dreams.

"…always and forever… with Lord Sesshoumaru…"

The Tenseiga pulsed once more and again the Daiyoukai chose to ignore it. The memories of that night flooded his mind as he stared down at the girl… it had been the eve of her seventeenth birthday.

::FLASHBACK::

"Lord Sesshoumaru."

Rin looked up to find him looking down at her; his gaze no longer golden but instead a startling crimson. They had been patrolling the Western Lands for seven restless days and after forming an encampment for the night, her Lord had granted her an hour's leave. She had gone in search of a hot spring; once she found one (nestled away in the crevice of a cave), she wasted no time in stripping herself of her kimono and bathing.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. Are you alright?"

The Daiyoukai did not reply but instead let his eyes linger on her nude form. Rin did not shy away; her Lord had seen her exposed before and she knew that he often watched her while she bathed. She was too focused on the sudden change in her Lord's demeanor and appearance. The delicate magenta stripes on his face had contorted and become jagged. Even the corners of his usually pursed lips were pulled back; tugging on the flesh ever so slightly to reveal the canine fangs. Rin remembered having seen these sudden changes once before, when they first met but then she was not frightened. So why was it now she felt a tinge of fear run down her spine? A low feral growl reverberated throughout the cave and echoed as it bounced off the cavern walls; she knew the sound rose from deep within the Daiyoukai's chest. Trembling as she dared to reach out and gently try to touch the markings on his face; her arm stretched no further than halfway when his right hand shot out and caught her wrist.

"…Lord… Sesshoumaru…"

::end FLASHBACK::

Time stood still and neither the Daiyoukai nor his retainer moved; the girl was muttering in her sleep.

"…Lord Sesshoumaru… please…"

Seconds faded, turning into minutes as an hour passed. The girl had finally stopped muttering and lay content on the mat, a tranquil expression plastered on her face. Even the hostile winds had died down; leaving only silence and the girl's own peaceful rhythm as her chest rose and fell with each inhale and exhale of delicate breath. Sesshoumaru's hand remained frozen on the hilt of the Tokijin and he had yet to remove the blade from it's sheathe. Jaken knew that his Master was stalling and because of it grew anxious.

"Milord."

The imp noticed a subtle change in the Daiyoukai's expression; the furrow of his brows as they drew together. His Master was troubled and it appeared he fought a great internal battle. His pale lips parted and he spoke in his usual collected manner; revealing none of the inner turmoil but Jaken knew better. It was those golden eyes, capable of being calm one moment and ruthless the next, that betrayed him.

"Jaken. Can you not smell that?"

The imp's eyes went wide as a foul odor drifted his way; the scent was pungent and fresh.

_It cannot be._

"Aye Milord… the ningen girl is pregnant."

**A/N Author's Note:** Well… that does it for Chapter One: Most Unexpected. Our Sesshoumaru has a big decision to make and it is a wonder how Rin will fare. Be warned though; this is not a fairytale and there is no happy ending. As always, R(ead)R(eview) and I will try to update very soon.

P.S: You may have noticed the rating has changed from M(ature) to T(een) and I have done that purposely to expand the audience of my readers. It may change sometime in the near future, it may not. Just know that in advance.


End file.
